NRDD Sex
by GirlyNerd101
Summary: Dawn having sex with each of her brothers, then a four-way!


It was a quiet, summer afternoon in the Harper household. Nicky was at cooking camp; Ricky was at space camp. Ann and Tom were working at Get Sporty. Only Dawn and Dicky remained at the nearly empty house. Dawn was watching _Inside Out,_ and Dicky was upstairs reading a comic book, the only type of book he could read. Disgust was being grossed out as usual, when Dicky clomped down the stairs suddenly deciding to make an appearance. Dawn glanced at him, gave him a small smile and turned her attention back to the screen. ' _tonight',_ he thought, ' _tonight is the night to do the things I've always wanted to do'._ Dicky tried to appear cool and confident, a smirk rising to his lips as he slid over on the couch, closer to Dawn.

"Watcha watching?" He asked nonchalantly, even though he knew full well.

"Inside Out. Not the best movie, I kinda hate it," Dawn replied, noticing the way his hair swept across his forehead perfectly. Dicky placed a hand on Dawn's knee. She didn't think much of it, even when he started slowly moving it up and down her thigh. His hand moved higher until his fingertips were basically touching her stomach. When he started to move his hand into her _inner_ thigh, however, that's when Dawn noticed.

"Dicky! What, uh, are you doin'?" She asked nervously.

"Oh nothing. You want me to stop?"

Dawn shook her head hard; stopping was everything she didn't want. His fingertips had found its way to her pussy, and his index finger pressed against her clit. He then slid a hand in her jean shorts. Dawn's breath hitched. Dicky's hand continued to tease her clit, and the young teen gave her first moan.

"Just do it Dicky!" Dawn shouted, unable to hold it in anymore. Dicky grinned mischievously.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom, sweetheart?" He whispered huskily in her ear, his warm breath tickling them side of her face. Once more, her mouth failed to form words and she nodded. Dicky lifted her into her arms as if she were a feather. He went into the boys' room, rather than Dawn's, and dropped her onto the closest bed, which was Ricky's bed.

"Isn't it wrong to do this in someone else's bed?" Dawn asked as Dicky climbed on top of her.

"Yeah, but so is this," he replied. Dawn was going to protest, but his lips hit her jawline, and all reason flew out the window. Dicky held Dawn's hips steadily as his lips traveled down her neck, and to her collarbone. He lifted her shirt and took off her bright yellow bra, while taking off his own clothes, leaving him in his boxers, and stared at her breasts. They were average for her age, but gorgeous nonetheless. Dicky sucked on her nipples, with Dawn's moans getting louder by the second. Dicky kissed down her stomach, and finally hovered over her entrance. Dicky grabbed a condom that Tom had given him after "the talk" (shutter), took of his boxers, and slid it over his three and a half cock. Dawn marveled at his size.

"You sure you want this?" Dicky asked, concerned, as he slid Dawn's matching yellow panties down her slim thighs. For the third time that afternoon, Dawn nodded, and he slid it in her.

It hurt like a bitch, Dawn knew. Hot tears slid down her cheeks. She felt silly, crying over pain, but Dicky had assured her that it was normal for girls to cry on their first time. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and this is when the magic happened. Ella, one of the biggest sluts at school (Ella was actually quite nice), had told Dawn sex feels the best your first time. Dawn trusted Ella, for virgin was not part of her vocabulary.

"Move," Dawn stated boldly to Dicky. He nodded, and thrusted. When his hips first slammed into hers, she felt a ton of pleasure. Second time was even better. By the third time his hips slammed, the only words she could find was cloud nine. He went slow at first, but slow was everything she didn't want.

"Faster!" Dawn cried, before she could control her words. "Fuck me faster! Oh god..." Dicky had complied with her request, and was fucking her faster. He didn't slow, and he picked up his pace without Dawn even asking him. Their moans were in sync.

"Oh god Dicky! I'm gonna-" she got cut of by releasing, with Dicky releasing at the same time. He pulled out, taking off his sticky white condom. Dicky handed it tomdawn before lying down beside her. Dawn turned the condom inside out (pun intended), kicking up any bits of come she could find. She rested a head on Dicky's chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow. That was... Wow," Dawn commented. Dicky chuckled.

"So Mom and Dad are going to work tomorrow, and Ricky and Nicky are still gonna be gone tomorrow," Dicky said suggestively.

"Guess I know what were gonna do tomorrow," Dawn smirked, anticipating for more sex tomorrow.


End file.
